When All I Want To Do Is Snog You Senseless
by SeptemberThe1st
Summary: "Yes, but we've never been apart like this. Maybe we'll drift apart."


"Teddy, everything's going to be alright."

"How can you say that Vic? Who's going to protect you from all the boys?"

She raises her eyebrow at me. Damn, does she even know how sexy that is? "If you had it your way, I would never date at all."

"How well you know me. Seriously Vic – I know these guys. I lived above them, played quidditch with them, listened to their problems, heard their boasts. There's not a bloke above fourth year in Gryffindor that I would let you get within ten feet of. I don't know about the other houses, but from what McClaskey, Richards, and Bennett tell me, their seventh year guys aren't any better." At her look of annoyance, I say: "Vic, I'm a teenage guy. Just last year I was in the place they are now. I know what they would see when looking at you."

Again with the eyebrow, but this time with the added bonus of a smirk. "Oh really? And what exactly would a teenage guy like yourself think of me, Mr. Lupin."

Shoot. Trapped.

Suddenly nervous, I turn red, and try to keep my eyes off her face. "Well, they would obviously see that you're beautiful. Gorgeous in fact. They would see a fun, positive girl who radiates happiness. They would see a girl who can light up a room just by walking in and flashing a smile. They would see an insanely smart, fiercely loyal witch who's protective of her family and scary when angered. They would see a girl who got the best of each of her parents. But knowing those guys like I do, they would probably only see you as a pretty girl who they want to hook up with. They're not much for substance."

Wow, I made her blush, even if just a little. "Thank you for that assessment Teddy. I'll be sure to remember those words when I'm fighting off the hormonal hordes." At least she can joke about it.

"Vic, I'm serious. Those guys are trouble."

"Fine, Lupin. What if I promise I won't date any of those guys unless they come recommended?"

"Thank God. One girl saved from an unfortunate demise. Now I just need to do the same for Rose."

"I don't even know why my Dad or Uncle Harry or Uncle Ron even try to play 'Daughter Protector'. Just give you the assignment."

"I would do the job with honor and grace, milady."

A comfortable silence falls between us. It's July 8th – the summer after my graduation from Hogwarts, and the summer before Vic's seventh year. I'm not at all comfortable with her being at the school without me. I know she's a capable witch (how could you not be considering the family she was born into), but she's a romantic at heart, and has had her fair share of boyfriends that didn't pan out. And that was with me there as a 'Don't hurt her or I'll kill you' figure. I can only imagine how things will go without me there to pass judgment. Fortunately, it looks like she's accepted my advice.

Okay, so maybe my motives aren't completely pure. Maybe they're a little more personal, but I swore I wouldn't tell her that – at least not yet.

After a few seconds, she says in a quiet voice, "Ted, it really is going to be alright. I've got all sorts of family and friends that can protect me. You don't need to worry about me. Worry about your charms internship. You leave for Portugal next week!"

"I'm not worried. I've had everything packed for days. If anything, I'm excited. But I have to worry about you – that's a friend's job, especially when the friends are parting."

A sad smile graces her face. Sad, but still beautiful. "It's not a long time, just until Christmas. We'll be able to write to each other. We will stay friends. I'm not sure if we'll be able to stay best friends, though."

"I see no reason to believe that. We've always been best friends."

"Yes, but we've never been apart like this. Maybe we'll drift apart."

"Vic, there's no way I'm letting that happen. You're too important to me."

"Yes, but just imagine if it did happen."

"Come on Vic, how can you even think that? I'm your best friend - how can you even say that when all I want to do is snog you senseless."

Oh, damn.

"Did I say that out loud," I whisper.

She stares at me, more shocked than I've ever seen her. She slowly nods, utterly gobsmacked.

Backtrack. Backtrack, you fool!

"I'm sorry Vic, I didn't mean to say that. I didn't want that to slip out. Bloody hell, I've messed everything up, haven't I?"

My apology snaps her out of her shock. "You're sorry? Why are you apologizing?" Now she just looks curious.

"Because it just came out. I didn't think before I spoke. I'm really sorry if I embarrassed you."

"Embarrassed? No, I have no reason to be. Teddy, you shouldn't be apologizing – in fact, I should actually be thanking you."

Now I'm the shocked one. "Thanking me?"

"Yes, Ted." She seems a bit embarrassed now. "I...I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear those words from you. Okay, maybe those weren't the exact words, and maybe this wasn't the situation I imagined hearing them in, but...gosh Teddy. Just follow your own advice."

"What?" I still haven't connected the dots yet.

"Snog me senseless." I still haven't responded. "You did mean that, didn't you, Teddy? Oh gosh, you don't really want to."

She looks like she's about to cry. I've _got_ to get better at this type of thing. "No, Vic, no, I definitely want to. I can't tell you how long I've wanted to."

Does she know how gorgeous she is with that dazzling smile? "Oh, good. So what are you waiting for, then?"

"Vic, are you serious? This will change everything."

"Yes, I am Teddy. Now come on, how many times do I have to tell you? Snog me senseless!"

I grin back at her, pausing for a moment. We both know this is a moment that we'll remember forever. To me, it feels like the start of something exciting and life-long. My inner self does a little victory lap (okay, a big victory lap), as I prepare to kiss my best friend. If you had asked me to kiss her ten years ago, I would have run away yelling "Gross!". If you had asked me five years ago, I would have considered it. But now, it just feels natural and right.

I put my hands on her waist and draw her in. We smile nervously at each other, before I bend my head down and capture her lips with mine.

Yep, definitely natural and right.

Many, many moments later, we break apart, and I kiss her on the forehead.

"As I was saying before I let that comment slip, I'm never gonna let you go, Vic. Especially after this." I lean in for another quick peck. "Snogged senseless?" I ask.

"Yes," she says dreamily, with a sloppy smile.

"So you're definitely not going to be dating any of those losers now, are you?"

"Happily and mercifully not."

We lean in again. We can't seem to stop.

"I'm going to come back from Portugal to see you off. Nobody will keep me from seeing you get on that train for your last year. I'll try to make it to the Hogsmeade weekends as well."

"Mmm, sounds good to me."

She puts her arms around my neck and hugs me tight. We stand in silence, happy with our new lot in life.

"I'm glad you let that comment slip, Teddy."

"Me too."

Who knew a stray comment could change everything so considerably.

So completely.

So amazingly.

I kissed the prettiest girl in all of Hogwarts.

The one and only Victoire Weasley.

My ego's never been more smug or satisfied.


End file.
